


It's Hard to Stare When You Don't Have Eyes

by impassivetemerity



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, blind!Doof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/pseuds/impassivetemerity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit thinks Coma is staring. Foot meet mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard to Stare When You Don't Have Eyes

"Y'know, if you keep starin' I might catch on fire." 

The voice catches Coma off guard, fingers slowing to a stop on the table. There's a sigh of irritation from the person above him as he doesn't respond, and Coma is just a little annoyed that they didn't keep walking and complain about him to their friends like a normal human being.

"Sorry, not staring." He offers, fingers resuming their dance across the table top. 

"That why your head's been facin' my direction for the past twenty minutes?" The stranger asks, decidedly not backing down. 

"I promise, I'm not staring."

Coma can hear shuffling above him, fingers stilling again as he focuses on the noise and the vibration of table beneath him, head lilting towards the side all the noise is coming from to hear a little bit better. His visitor has seated himself at the table and it strikes him as ballsy if not a little (very) rude, but it's not actually his table and therefore not his concern. The person across from him sighs, and Coma wonders if he's looking him over for any further sign of interest.

"Really, I wasn't staring and I'm not looking to start a conversation based on something I wasn't doing. I'm sure you're very attractive in your own right." 

It's succinct, to the point and Coma hopes it gets his intention across. A quiet hum comes from the person across from him and then an intake of breath, the words that come next are charmingly blunt.

"If you aren't starin' then why are you looking at nothing like a dumbass?" 

"It's hard to look at anything when you don't have eyes." 

Coma hears the stranger sputter, swearing under their breath as they try to regain some composure. He grins, taking pleasure in the way his guest is tripping all over themselves to correct the faux pas. His fingers start to tap against the table again, noting that the vibration is muted this time, not traveling as far or as loudly. 

"Shit. That was--"

"It's fine. I'm used to it. Happens all the time." 

The mistake doesn't seem to deter or cause them to leave, voice sounding much closer this time when they speak. 

"I'm used to the staring. Happens a lot. Thought you were just being an asshole or somethin'."

Coma shakes his head, still grinning as he asks a blunt question of his own. 

"Why? Is there something wrong with your face?"

That gets him a laugh, vibration echoing through the table as a hand slaps against it. The laugh is interesting sounding, a low and husky rumble of breath. He likes it in the way he likes music that's off putting to most, a strange affection growing towards the creature across from him. 

"Yeah, but it's kinda attractive in it's own right." 

He's definitely charmed by the way his words are mirrored back at him, and oh yes, Coma likes this person. He likes them quite a bit, in fact. He'd definitely have to tell Nux about him later. 

"Coma. Or Doof. It doesn't matter much to me." he extends a hand across the table, feeling the slide of leather and skin across his palm.

"Slit." 

Coma raises an eyebrow, definitely curious about the story behind the name. Slit's hand leaves his after a firm shake, and Coma wonders what he looks like. His train of thought is interrupted with a hissed swear.

"Listen. I gotta get to class, but if you wanna take my number or somethin', you can totally not stare at me again sometime." 

"Sounds fantastic." 

After a rushed exchange of numbers, Slit's off with Coma's promise to see him later.

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly got the idea from a disability AU prompt post. Just a short drabble based on that. Sorry it's so short I haven't written anything in literal ages.


End file.
